An organization may utilize a data warehouse as a central repository of data that integrates data from multiple data sources. As the organization's data storage needs change, the organization may migrate its central repository of data from the data warehouse into a new data warehouse. The new data warehouse may be a newer version of the prior data warehouse or may comprise a different data warehouse platform. The data in the new data warehouse may be validated to determine that data was properly migrated from the prior data warehouse to the new data warehouse. Data warehouses may also be validated to determine if a data warehouse that is loaded using one version of the data model is consistent with a data warehouse that is loaded using another version of the data model.